I Cared When You Were Scared
by AlexRiley
Summary: There was a girl named Darcy Edwards. She was open-minded, but one person made her 'open-minded'. This person was new to Degrassi. She knew what she was getting herself into. All she did was care for someone who was scared. Darcy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday, March 19, 2008 5:29:29 PM

**Title**: I Cared When You Were Scared

**Rating**: T unless otherwise specified

**Fandom**: Degrassi: The Next Generation

**Disclaimer**: My first _Degrassi _fic, so please bear with me. I haven't watched much of the show ever since Alex left, so this is strictly AU, considering there is an OC thrown in here. For once, I'm making the OC part of the main role because I feel like I haven't done much with my OCs. If there are any similarities towards other stories, be purely coincidental or simply inspired me. Also, I own nothing but Kamryn and her family (with the exception of her cousin a few times removed of whom you'll find out) so do not sue me. That also means I don't own the Apple iPod company, so don't start.

**Pairing**: Darcy/OC

**Summary**: There was a girl named Darcy Edwards. She was open-minded, but one person made her _open-minded_. This person was new to Degrassi. She knew what she was getting herself into. All she did was care for someone who was scared.

**-ICWYWS-**

Darcy sat on her bed, scribbling something in her notebook as she glanced over to the small cot that was across her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the sprawled form that was on the cot, especially since that form was all but ready to fall onto the floor.

Darcy moved her notebook to the side and slowly crawled over to the end of her bed, looking over towards where her guest was sleeping. She didn't understand why the cot was across her bed instead of beside it, but she really didn't care considering its occupant was on it; barely. She shook her head, crawling back to her earlier sitting position and continued writing in her notebook.

_Kamryn, the only reason everything's the way it is now. She's over there sleeping on the cot, stretched out like a sheet over a bed. I really wonder how she's staying on the thing; she's already halfway onto the floor. Her blanket is barely on her now. Five minutes ago, she was snuggled in her blanket, curled up in a ball and now she's all over the place. I wouldn't be surprised if I find her on the floor tomorrow morning. Hopefully I don't accidentally walk all over her. That's a sight. _

_Kam looks so peaceful right now, it's really adorable. I'm glad that she came into my life; she changed a lot of what I believed in. Well, changed might not be fitting; opened me to new perspectives seems better. I really thank God for bringing Kamryn into my life; she's really affected me in a profound and positive manner. She's a great person and I'm grateful and thankful she stayed with me even through all the hardships we faced; especially the trials and tribulations I made her go through. I'm so stubborn, but at least she still stood by my side. Kamryn; she cared for me when I was scared out of my mind. Right now, I hope we'll always be together because she makes me happy. _

Darcy ended the final sentence and smiled, closing the notebook before tucking it away in her bedside table. She took one final glance towards the older girl across from her before lying on her bed, clicking off the lamp on the table beside her.

**-ICWYWS-**

It all started a few months ago when Darcy took her regular seat in her English class. She had her notebook on her desk and a pen out, ready to take on the day's notes. She watched as everyone took their seats and waited for class to start.

"Class, apparently we have a new student," The teacher announced. Immediately, Darcy could hear the blatant whispers of every person in the class questioning whether or not the student was a guy or a girl. She could hear the distinct messages being passed around, questions regarding if the student was hot and where this person had come from. She could only smirk at the repetitive questions, waiting for this person to walk into the classroom.

The whispers that were crossing the classroom had stopped dramatically and it made Darcy look around for the reason as to why time had practically stopped. She saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces and they all seemed to have been directed to the front of the room. There, she realized why everything around her stopped.

"Everyone, this is Kamryn Parker. Please welcome her with open arms," The teacher announced, introducing the tall girl beside her. All eyes were on the tall girl whose skin seemed to be carefully sun-kissed. Her long chestnut brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and her bangs framed her face. She seemed to be the immediate eye candy of all the guys in the room; her white tank top and black and red cargo capri pants seemed to have an affect on the young men.

Darcy blinked a few times before she ran her eyes over the other girl. She didn't know what to make of her; the white running shoes, black capri pants and white tank top seemed to be coordinated. She deeply sighed, hearing another round of whispers crossing the room. She looked around and couldn't understand why everyone had to start talking all over again. She saw the smirks and heard the chuckles knowing that everyone was probably starting rumours about Kamryn. It was Degrassi, how could rumours not start?

Darcy looked back towards the front of the room where Kamryn still stood, her backpack loosely slung over her right shoulder, waiting to be seated. She saw the passive look across her face and she didn't know whether or not she was annoyed with the whispering going on.

"So, let's get this class started. Miss Parker, would you please take a seat with Darcy?" Kamryn raised an eyebrow and looked over at the teacher, wondering what Earth she was from to expect her to know who Darcy was.

"Darcy, and who is that?" Kamryn asked, furrowing her brow as she turned back to look around the room to find out who that person was. She saw a hand rise immediately and assumed that was the girl she was supposed to sit beside. She turned to the teacher and saw her nod. Kamryn nodded as well before walking to the empty desk to the right of Darcy, dropping her bag to the floor, pulling out her notebook and pen.

"Hey, I'm Darcy Edwards," Darcy whispered, looking over at the girl beside her who turned towards her. She saw a half-smile across the other girl's face and in turn she smiled back.

"Kamryn Parker, as you heard," Kamryn whispered back, glad that she managed to strike up a conversation with someone she had never met.

The two continued to talk to each other, seeming to ignore what the teacher was trying to instil to them. They were occasionally stopped because the class suddenly grew quiet, but they were never caught.

**-ICWYWS-**

Lunch immediately approached and Darcy and Kamryn had separated paths. Darcy already made her way to her friends, Emma, Manny and Chantay, taking seats with them.

"So, there's a new girl, any thoughts?" Manny asked, looking around the group of girls. She saw them all beginning to think, ready to bring out their thoughts.

"She's a nice person," Darcy stated, gaining a sudden silence which made her furrow her brow. She looked around and saw everyone blankly staring at her.

"Well someone is really uninformed," Emma smirked, looking down at her lunch before bringing her eyes back up to Darcy. She saw the vacant look on Darcy's face indicating she had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"Wow, this is Degrassi, how do you not hear anything? The girl's rich," Emma answered, propping her elbow on the table, resting her chin on it.

"Rich? Then, why would she be here?" Manny asked, hearing an exasperated sigh from the blonde.

"Because, I can be." Everyone around the table immediately froze up hearing the female voice. They all turned around and saw Kamryn standing behind them, smirking. Everyone fell silent and they had nothing to say. Kamryn on the other hand glanced over at Darcy, shaking her head.

"Hey Kamryn, are you coming or what?" All the girls turned to source of the call and saw Jimmy waving Kamryn over.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Kamryn called back, jogging over to Jimmy whom she had met after accidentally having her foot run over by his wheelchair.

All the other girls watched as the new girl began playing basketball with the rest of the guys and a collective sound of disgust ran through the group. All the girls continued running their thoughts about Kamryn, assuming she was up to nothing good in their school. However, Darcy stayed defensive about the new girl, knowing things that her friends had no idea about. She knew that Kamryn was good person; well at least from what she heard when she talked to her.

"Do you think she's from Lakehurst?" Emma quietly asked, glancing over at Kamryn who was now playing basketball with most of the guys. Everyone moved their gazes to the basketball court, watching Kamryn sink a lay up.

"Who knows where she's from. All I know is she's not your average girl," Manny stated, noticing how aggressive Kamryn was playing with the guys.

"Are you saying," Emma quickly glanced over Manny, seeing a look on her face.

"Well, what else could she be saying? Chantay smirked, retrieving all the gazes back into the group.

"What are you all going on about?" Darcy questioned, furrowing her brow in complete confusion. She couldn't understand what her friends were going on about and it was starting to annoy her.

"She's the next Alexandra Nuñez," Chantay answered, unable to believe her friend's incapability to understand that. A blank look crossed Darcy's face and only quiet sounds of chuckling made itself around the group.

"Now, who's going to be the next Paige Michalchuk?" The giggles grew louder at the joke and immediately Darcy huffed, taking to her feet, taking her bag and lunch with her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Manny called out, watching her friend begin to depart from the table. Darcy looked at them and snorted.

"Somewhere where the prejudice is lacking," Darcy retorted back, making her way to the basketball court. The other girls look at each other and shook their heads.

"You'd think we were putting down her girlfriend," Chantay smirked, watching Darcy take a seat at one of the benches near the court.

**-ICWYWS-**

The end of the school day had come and Kamryn lacked those classes with Darcy, leaving the two unspoken with each other. Kamryn pulled on her ear buds, starting up her iPod as she headed to the bike rack at the front of the school. She loosely slung on her backpack and pocketed her mp3 player as she began unlocking her black and silver text bicycle. She lowered her backpack and placed the locks inside before snugly pulling the bag on her back and riding off.

As her music began drowning out the rest of the world, she slowly rode off, not hearing the cries for her to stop. Kamryn was deaf to Darcy's calls as well as blind to the other girl's attempt to run after her. Darcy jogged after her, but the realization that her sandals were going to get her nowhere; she stopped and picked up a pebble, throwing it at Kamryn. Fortunately for her, the pebble managed to strike Kamryn's head and forced her to stop which gave her time to catch up with her.

Kamryn buckled at the hit and pulled out one of her ear buds as she turned to see who hit her. She knitted her brow in annoyance, but as she saw the person who potentially have thrown the object at her head, her face softened. There was Darcy Edwards running after her in sandals that are not meant to be used to run with.

Darcy finally caught up with Kamryn who was crossing her arms. She stood beside the other girl and began panting, realizing how much of a drag running in sandals was. She took a deep breath and began regaining her composure.

"You chucked a rock?" Kamryn questioned, raising an eyebrow at the brunette that stood in beside her. A faint blush crept onto Darcy's face and it made Kamryn chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but you kept riding away," Darcy replied back, seeing a smile place itself on Kamryn's lips. She felt better knowing that Kamryn wasn't angry at her for throwing a possible projectile at her head.

"That will be my bad then. So, what brings you?" Kamryn curiously asked, unfolding her arms as she waited for an answer. Darcy flinched when she realized she didn't really have much of a definite answer. She did want to talk to the other girl since the little event at lunch, but that seemed like a next day conversation.

"I was wondering what happened at lunch," Darcy answered, leaving no time for her mind to actually comprehend what she was saying. She began to mentally scold herself, wondering why she brought that up. She watched as Kamryn raise her eyebrows before pulling out the other ear bud from her ear.

"What about it?" Kamryn simply replied back, wondering where Darcy was going to take the conversation.

"You looked at me and shook your head," Darcy quietly said, unable to look at Kamryn in the eye. She felt dumb bringing that part of the event, but the look and the action made her feel guilty for some reason. She heard the other girl sigh and it made her feel really awkward as if she was under intense scrutiny.

"Darcy," Kamryn started, hoping to get the other girl's gaze back towards her. She saw the shorter girl slowly look up at her and there was a hesitation in her eye that was intriguing. "I did what I did because after what I heard from Jimmy and what I heard from you, I thought you had friends that weren't into gossip, but then again who doesn't buy that stuff. I guess I was a little disappointed from what they assumed," Kamryn continued.

"You were disappointed?"

"Yeah, I'm used to the fact people assume things of me, but you're a really nice person from what I know of you and I didn't think you'd hang out with people like that. Though, you choose your friends and you hang out with who you like, so I don't know," Kamryn explained, shrugging at the end. She watched the other girl bow her head, clasping her hands together.

"They just don't know you. Maybe if we hung out together, they'd find out you were a great person," Darcy replied back, looking up at the taller girl.

"One day, D, one day we'll hang out all together. Also, I'm a great person? We've only met for not even one school day and you think I'm great?" Kamryn chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest again. She saw Darcy begin to blush again.

"Yeah, I mean you're a really nice person. We had a nice talk during English class," Darcy explained, watching Kamryn smile and nod in reply.

"That was nice. However, are you heading home right now?" Kamryn asked, realizing that she was probably delaying the other girl's departure.

"Oh, yeah I am."

"Walking or is someone driving you?"

"Walking, lovely exercise," Darcy laughed. Kamryn began to chuckle once again when she pictured Darcy walking long distances in her sandals.

"Hey, I'll walk you home," Kamryn suggested, placing her hands on her lap, waiting for an answer.

"No, it's okay," Darcy interjected, not wanting to waste the other girl's time.

"Don't worry, it's not like I have anywhere else to go," Kamryn replied back, seeing the other girl begin to contemplate for an answer.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you had to go straight home," Darcy stated as she began to ready herself for the walk.

"I'll take the blame. Although, how far do you live?"

"Like 20 minutes in that direction," Darcy answered, pointing down the road. She heard Kamryn chuckle once again.

"Yeah, not going to let you walk," Kamryn smirked, wondering what possessed the other girl to wear footwear she did for a kind of walk like that. Then again, she pondered on the thought of Darcy wearing the same footwear in the mall and it seemed evident the other girl would manage.

"What?"

"Next thing you know, I'm on the next block on the bike. That time, you'll probably chuck your sandal at my head," Kamryn laughed, imagining the incident taking place. She saw the amused look on Darcy's face and took that as something good.

"So, what do you propose I do?" Darcy asked, curious as to what Kamryn was thinking of.

"If you weren't wearing that white skirt and carrying a purse, I would let you sit on the bike while I pedal. Then again, you're wearing sandals, so I don't know how you'd pedal. So! I propose you side saddle the frame and I'll just pedal you home," Kamryn explained, earning a surprised look from the other girl.

"You want me to what?"

"Come here and sit on the frame like it's a bench. Have you seen the 'Princess Diaries'?" Darcy nodded her head.

"Cross your legs in the princess manner and I guess hold onto me or the frame," Kamryn explained, still getting an odd look from Darcy. She pulled the other girl towards the bike and motioned for her to sit on it as she had explained. Darcy reluctantly sat on the frame and realized that it was taller than what she had suspected. She was glad Kamryn had her feet planted on the ground and her left arm on the handlebar or she was sure they would have toppled over onto the ground. She held onto her purse and firmly gripped the frame beneath her and soon they were moving.

**-ICWYWS-**

A few minutes had passed and the two girls stayed silent, with the occasional directional instruction by Darcy. There was an immediate incident after the two took off from the school where the bike hit a bump and Darcy almost fell off the bike. Kamryn had stopped the bike and somewhat repositioned Darcy on the frame. Darcy was moved closer to Kamryn and her left hand was gripping the frame while her right arm was around Kamryn's body.

"_Why do I feel so weird? Maybe the fact that I'm holding onto Kamryn for dear life is making me feel so, but I don't know._" Darcy could feel an undeniable knot forming in her stomach and she didn't know what to make of it. She dismissed it, thinking it was hunger.

"So, here we are," Kamryn stated, slowing the bike to a stop in front of what was Darcy's house. She moved her hands from the handlebars and tilted to the side far enough for Darcy to touch the ground.

"Do you want to come in?" Darcy asked, too fast for her mind to think. She saw the look on Kamryn's face and she didn't know whether it read shock or happiness.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't your parents wonder why you're bringing home a stranger?" Kamryn quipped, smiling. She chuckled when Darcy playfully shoved her against the shoulders.

"Yes I'm sure. My parents are very willing to meet my friends. Besides, what kind of stranger would you be if I hang out with you? You also said 'You don't have anywhere else to go'" Darcy retorted back, heading towards her house.

"All right then, I'll just do my homework here," Kamryn chuckled, wheeling her bike into the yard. She followed Darcy into the house after locking up her bike in the yard. As they walked in, Darcy walked to the kitchen, leaving Kamryn to wander around the house. The other girl removed her shoes at the doorway and headed into the living room, dropping her backpack on the floor before heading through the dining room and to the kitchen.

"Nice place." Darcy smirked at the comment, pulling out a can of soda from the fridge.

"Thanks, I think. Do you want a drink?" Kamryn raised an eyebrow and looked at the can in Darcy's hand before nodding in reply. She retrieved the can of soda from Darcy and leaned against the countertop, looking around the kitchen.

"So, where are your folks?" Kamryn asked, noticing the lack of adults in the household. She watched as Darcy smile and nod.

"My parents are at work until six, and my sister is at a friend's house, so I usually I'm home alone for an hour," Darcy explained, heading towards the living room. Kamryn followed suit and watched as the other girl collapse on a chair, leaving her to collapse on the couch.

"Sister, eh? Younger, older?"

"Younger, her name's Claire," Darcy answered, reaching for the remote on the table, flipping the television on.

"Cool."

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Kamryn nodded, taking a sip of her soda before placing it on the table.

"I have an older brother and an older sister as well as a younger brother and a younger sister," Kamryn replied back, seeing a bright smile on Darcy's face.

"Aww, you have a big family," Darcy smiled. Kamryn nodded her head and sighed.

"It only gets bigger with all the extended family," Kamryn explained, this time shaking her head.

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"Anyways, did you finish the assignment we had for English?" Kamryn asked, as she retrieved her backpack from the floor, pulling out her English textbook and notebook.

"We had an assignment?" Darcy monotonously asked, unable to recall any homework.

"Yeah, we have to read the first chapter and summarize it. Were you really out of it when we were talking?" Kamryn laughed, seeing the shocked look on Darcy's face.

"We had an assignment?" Darcy repeated.

"All right, to the living room we go. Let's get the homework done and then we'll chat," Kamryn smiled, taking to her feet, holding her things under one arm, while extending the other towards Darcy who groaned, reaching out for Kamryn's hand. She felt sudden warmth in her arm and she flinched, but she didn't let go.

**-ICWYWS-**

A long while had passed and Darcy and Kamryn were still in the dining room doing their homework. Well, they finished, but they ended up staying there, talking and eating something Kamryn had whipped up.

"Darcy, honey, we're home!" A male voice called out into the house.

"Darcy, we hope you had a good day at school—oh, who's this young lady with you?" Kamryn and Darcy looked up at the door and saw Darcy's parents at the doorway, looking at them. Kamryn quickly stood up and walked over to the adults and extended her right hand towards them.

"Hi, I'm Kamryn Parker, Darcy's classmate," Kamryn explained, shaking each of the two's hands. She saw a look on their faces, but it wasn't of negativity which comforted her.

"It's nice to meet you Kamryn. Are you new because I haven't seen you here before," Mr. Edwards asked, motioning for Kamryn to return to her earlier seat as he and his wife sat across from the two teenage girls.

"Yeah, I moved to Degrassi this year," Kamryn answered, noticing the wary eye of Mrs. Edwards towards the food in front of Darcy's plate.

"It's noodles. I hope you don't mind if I used them, I was getting a little hungry and I wasn't exactly keen on buying take out." Mrs. Edwards turned towards Kamryn and smiled.

"It's okay, the noodles were probably sitting in the cupboards waiting to be cooked," Mrs. Edwards chuckled. Darcy twirled her fork in the noodles and handed it over to her mother, letting her taste what was made. She and Kamryn glanced at each other, waiting for some kind of positive answer, or any answer from the older woman. No answer had come about; rather the other woman took another twirl of noodles from Darcy's plate. Kamryn let out a sigh and was glad her food was a hit.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Mrs. Edwards asked, handing the fork over to her husband, letting him try it.

"My mother taught me to took, she's all about fending for yourself if you're home alone or not fond of take out," Kamryn chuckled.

"This is good," Mr. Edwards said, as he began to eat the noodles as well.

"Thanks, props to my mom." The two adults continued to eat which left a silence run over them.

"So, mom, dad, you're a bit late," Darcy stated, wanting to rid of the silence.

"Sorry about that, we took a little detour to the soup kitchen," Mr. Edwards answered, taking a sip of water from Darcy's glass.

"Oh, what about Claire, did she call you guys?"

"Yeah, she said she was sleeping over at her friend's house tonight." Kamryn furrowed her brow as she glanced at her watch. Her eyes opened wide when she saw it was nearly nine. She didn't realize how much time had gone by with all the fun she had with Darcy. She whipped out her cellphone and began calling home. Everyone around her watched her curiously, wondering what was happening. Apparently, no one answered since Kamryn replaced her cellphone and stood up.

"Hey, I have to go now."

"Already?" Darcy asked, standing up with Kamryn.

"Yeah, there's an early curfew on school nights. My younger brother and sister aren't answering, so they might be out. Basically, it's a rush to meet the nine or nine-thirty curfew," Kamryn chuckled, walking around the dining room table, bowing in front of the adults.

"Curfew? What?" Kamryn shook Mr. and Mrs. Edwards's hands once again before heading to the living room to retrieve her backpack.

"My parents and older siblings went out for a business trip leaving me with the young ones to keep an eye out. There's a rule that if the folks or older siblings are gone, a curfew of nine or nine-thirty is enabled during school nights. Tonight is a school night, so I have to get going," Kamryn sighed, pulling on her backpack before turning towards Darcy.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Darcy asked, feeling quite sad that Kamryn was leaving already.

"Of course, we go to the same school don't we? Again, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, it was a pleasure meeting you," Kamryn stated, nodding towards the adults before racing out the door to the yard, where she still had to unlock her bike.

"Pleasure as well," Mr. Edwards replied back, watching the girl wave to them before riding off. Darcy faintly smiled before walking inside the house towards her bedroom.

"She's a nice girl," Mrs. Edwards stated, watching as the darkening silhouette of what was Kamryn disappeared.

"She is from what I've heard," Mr. Edwards added, watching Kamryn disappear into the night.

--

_AN: The ending seems a little rushed because it was. I really felt the need to post this chapter and see what was going to happen and my computer is almost dying, so I had to post this before I lose it. Anyways, review review review )_


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, March 21, 2008 9:12:54 PM

**Disclaimer**: I have completely made up the timetables suited to a friend of mine in Toronto. As for classes, I'm going by what Wikipedia has said and what I'm going through, so don't say that's wrong and they don't have those classes because I'll say "This is a fanfic and this is fiction and this is AU and I'm the author."

**-ICWYWS-**

The rest of the school week seemed to be scheduled ever since Monday, for Darcy at least. She would go to Pre-Calculus class; dreading and waiting for it to be over, then to English class; mainly conversing with Kamryn and completely ignoring what Ms. Kwan was trying to teach, lunch; where she split her time between Kamryn and Manny, Emma and Chantay, Biology class; blatantly waiting for the school day to end and Chemistry class; still waiting for the school day to end. As the school day would conclude, she usually found herself heading straight to the front steps from her locker, finding Kamryn preparing herself to leave. Since the two girls lived in the same general direction, they would always walk together. However, when they arrived at Darcy's house, Kamryn ended up finding herself invited to stay for a couple hours which usually meant "stay until curfew was effective".

Every time Darcy would ask Kamryn to stay for the hours she did, she always questioned if the other girl really did have time to stay at her house or she was merely being polite. Though, that debate would be easily dismissed when Kamryn would announce that homework should be done first before anything. She believed that as long as Kamryn was able to do her homework first, she was fine. Then, soon a roll of questions would come up such as: do her parents mind if she's not at home for those lengths of time, do her siblings feel neglected by her absence, or does she have other friends that she should be spending her time with? These questions continued to bring upon new ones and it was making Darcy rethink her invitations to her house.

"You do realize that sitting there is going to do nothing, right?" Kamryn's voice rang clearly through Darcy's thoughts, shaking her from her other world. It was Friday afternoon and the both of them were in Darcy's dining room doing their homework. Their textbooks, notebooks, pens, pencils, erasers and papers were strewn all over the table while they were sitting beside each other. Darcy had asked Kamryn to explain the Pre-Calculus assignment she had received earlier that morning with hopes that the other girl was studying the same thing in her class, and lucky for her Kamryn's class was studying the same thing. Unfortunately, Darcy began to zone out as soon as Kamryn started explaining, and her thoughts immediately led to questions about the other girl.

"What? I'm sorry, I missed that," Darcy quickly replied, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. She felt so awkward blushing repeatedly in front of Kamryn; never did anyone make her blush as much as Kamryn did. She looked down and tried to keep herself from blushing into a red tomato.

"You want me to repeat the explanation?" Kamryn asked, as she twirled a pen between her fingers. She looked over at Darcy and couldn't help but find the other girl's embarrassed expression adorable. She watched as Darcy solemnly nodded in reply, not bothering to look up.

"Yes please," Darcy whispered, taking a side-glance towards Kamryn, hoping she wasn't frustrated by her ignorance.

"All right, let's take another go at this. This time, sit closer because I can barely see your book, much less your notes," Kamryn softly chuckled, pulling Darcy's chair closer towards her. This time, she leaned closer towards the notes and Darcy, hoping that the other girl was actually listening to her; which was far from the truth.

Darcy was surprised when Kamryn pulled her closer. Honestly, they were close to begin with, but now both their chairs were pressed against each other. She tried to focus on what was being explained, but all she could actually _focus_ on was the feeling that was humming around in her stomach and the sweet scent that was coming from Kamryn. Her mind began to replay Monday's events when she was on Kamryn's bike, holding onto her for dear life. She didn't know why she felt so strange whenever she was in close proximity with the other girl, and it was starting to get to her.

"Then you would go and replace 'n' with the term you just solved for," Kamryn explained, writing notes haphazardly on the page. When she looked up to see if Darcy understood any of the notes, she saw a far away look in her eyes which indicated that was lost in space yet again. "And the term you just solved for turned into a cow and jumped over the moon," Kamryn continued, trying to see if the other girl was listening. No such luck came to her, so she sighed and propped her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand as she stared at the other girl.

Several minutes had passed until Kamryn decided to snap her fingers in front of Darcy's face, waking her from her trance. The other girl jumped at the sound and saw the questioning look across Kamryn's face.

"You know this is going to take a while, right?" Kamryn chuckled, watching Darcy's face begin to take on a familiar red shade. She remained propped on her elbow until her cellphone began to ring. She walked out of the room and answered her phone, leaving Darcy alone with her thoughts.

"_What is going on with you? Why do you keep spacing out like this? You don't space out like with this Manny, Emma, Chantay, or Peter. I've met Kamryn and I've become a spaced out, blushing kid. How sad am I?_" Darcy groaned, plopping her arms on the table, resting her head on them. She didn't understand why she was feeling the way she did. The only time she ever felt the way she did was when she had a crush on a boy long before, though she never felt it as strongly as she did now.

"_I don't have a crush on her, do I_?" Darcy asked herself, unable to form another reason as to why she felt the feelings she did.

"Hey D, I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Darcy looked up and watched as the other girl began packing up all her school supplies. She pulled herself back into an upright sitting position before gathering her things up as well.

"Are you busy tomorrow? I mean, do you want to go shopping, you, me and the other girls?" Darcy asked, hoping that she could at least get her friends to like Kamryn.

"Sorry, that I have to decline. I have plans tomorrow," Kamryn reluctantly replied, zipping up her backpack. She glanced over at Darcy and saw a hurt look in her eyes when she caught her gaze. She flinched at the sight and slowly slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"What about Sunday? I mean, we see each other everyday and I come to your house every afternoon, don't you think that's a bit much, especially for someone you've just met?" Kamryn added, only to see the look in Darcy's eyes deepen. She mentally scolded herself for that response and walked over to Darcy.

"You didn't have to say yes every time I asked you to come over," Darcy stated, adding a negative tone that was too obvious to be ignored. She wanted to bite her tongue after saying what she said, quickly turning to look up at Kamryn.

"I didn't have to because I wanted to. You didn't have to ask me to come over every day, but you do. I'll see you later then," Kamryn stated with no implied undertone present. She leaned over to Darcy and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning around and leaving.

Darcy sat still in her seat, not knowing what to say. She wanted to call out to the other girl and apologize for her reaction, but something held her back. She took a deep breath and quickly ran upstairs to her room, feeling horrible for what she did.

**-ICWYWS-**

_AN: This is a short chapter because I really needed a filler in between this chapter and the next. Don't worry; I'll post the third chapter soon enough, possibly faster than this one. Again, review )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: So I lied; well no I didn't, I had a change of heart. Kamryn's cousin, that person isn't the 'nth cousin nth removed', let's leave them as first cousins shall we? Oh yes, I would also like to add that I do not own 'Frisbee' the name. Oh yes, I'm sorry to say that it took me twice as long to post this chapter. I scrapped so many ideas and beginnings to make this work. Anyways, enjoy.

**-ICWYWS-**

Saturday had seemed to abruptly dawn on Darcy, giving her no time to gain the sleep she had wanted. The young woman had spent the previous night and early morning tossing and turning; her mind relentlessly replaying that moment she had with Kamryn. The constant repetition of that scenario accompanied by a strong feeling of guilt and sadness made her restless. She couldn't understand as to why she why she was feeling so strongly about that short situation. She was trying to feel angry because what Kamryn had said offended her, though the compromised look on her face removed the initial tone that was added. Still, Darcy didn't understand why she barked back with a venomous tone that seemed so unlikely after that whole week she spent with Kamryn. She knew that the other girl's explanation was valid; they had been spending _all_ their spare time together whether it was at school or at her house. She had never felt so close to anyone and within such a short amount of time as well. Although the argument; no misunderstanding, stood fresh in her mind, another moment made her head spin.

The short kiss on her forehead Kamryn had given Darcy stayed vivid in her mind. It was short, but in her mind it lingered for so many minutes. The quick kiss had made her feel at ease; there was a fleeting feeling of understanding and forgiveness that made her light. She didn't know why that kiss stood out in her mind; it stood plain as day like the overwhelming feeling of protection she felt the previous Monday when Kamryn held her on the bike.

"_What is going on with me?_" That was the only question that continually resounded through Darcy's head. That and all the thoughts that related to Kamryn and an apology for what happened between them. She found herself unable to think of another thought without it connecting back to Kamryn in one way or another and it was driving her to the edge.

The only reason why Darcy wasn't driven completely off the edge was because of her mother's call for breakfast. She was all too excited when she headed to the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, her parents and sister could see the discomposure she had, but didn't bother asking her about it, knowing she would probably dodge the subject. Instead, her father had suggested that they go to the parish's family event that was being held at Rowntree Mills Park for the day, saying that it was a beautiful day and that they should spend it outside instead in the house or the mall. Darcy had jumped the gun and immediately said yes, forgetting that she had plans with Emma, Manny and Chantay to go to the mall. Her father also stated that cellphones be turned off or left in the van so that it would be a true family affair.

The whole day was better than what Darcy had hoped for. She wasn't an avid family event attendee, but she made sure she had fun and today was no exception. The whole day, she participated in games and laughed with her family and other people that had attended the event, but there was some kind of inflection about her demeanour that made some of her actions ring untrue. Her smile was there, but her family seemed to see otherwise. It was nearly four o' clock and another game had begun, but this time Darcy was asked to sit out and take a break at the picnic table. The girl was going to object, but she knew her parents would retaliate with another reason that would prove valid and it would force her to sit out.

As Darcy began to walk back to the picnic table, her head hung low as she kept her eyes on the ground. Her mind had been preoccupied with games and events that she still hadn't remembered that she had plans with her friends. She felt empty and knew something was missing, but couldn't get her mind to pinpoint as to why she felt so odd. As she continued to make her way to the table, a loud cry made her turn her stop.

"Watch out!" Darcy turned to the direction of the call and she saw a Frisbee flying towards her head really fast. She let out a quiet yelp and ducked, watching as the nearly lethal disc hit the tree beside her. She deeply sighed and was glad she didn't get hit with the disc and she slowly walked over to it, retrieving it.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that – Bible freak?" Darcy cringed at the sound of her past nickname and she immediately knew who was behind her. She took a deep breath and tried to stay cool; knowing whoever was behind would possibly provoke her into a vicious temperament.

"Alex, hey you never seem to let go of that nickname do you?" Darcy replied back, slowly turning around to face her long unseen Degrassi schoolmate. She could see the beginnings of a smug smile ready to form across the older girl's lips and she knew that whatever she would say would end up reversed and turned into something unintended.

"Sorry freak, it's not my thing," Alex answered back, walking closer to the other girl to take the disc from her. She watched as the younger girl toss the disc at her, knowing the brunette wasn't in any mood to play.

"So, what brings you to the park?" Darcy curiously asked, wondering why Alex was at the park with a Frisbee. The other girl didn't seem to be the type to wear blue shorts, and plain white shirt, playing Frisbee in the park. That was something Darcy couldn't see whatsoever.

"I could ask the same thing to you," Alex retorted back, taking a few steps away from Darcy. She saw the brunette's mouth open to say something and she knew that it would sound sarcastic, but another voice had beaten her, verbally.

"Hey Alex, did you find the Frisbee yet?" Both of the girls turned to the direction of the incoming voice and both saw a red-haired girl jogging towards them. She, too, wore blue shorts but was wearing a black tank top and Darcy had recognized her before.

"Ellie, Ellie Nash?" Darcy questioned in disbelief, watching as the red-haired girl take a spot to the right of Alex. She watched as the girl turn to her smiling.

"Darcy Edwards, hey," Ellie smiled, waving towards the other girl.

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked. She saw that the Ellie Nash standing before her wasn't exactly the same as the same girl she had gone to school with. Her appearance had taken a less dark tone and she looked happy.

"I could ask the same thing to you," Ellie answered back, receiving a blank look from Alex and a very confused look from Darcy. She was about to ask the two as to why they were looking at her the way they did, but she too was beaten to the start.

"Seriously, how many people does it take to find a Frisbee?" A rather exasperated female voice called out, approaching the three girls. Darcy froze on the spot, recognizing the voice all too well. A sudden rush of heat began to course through her body and she didn't know why it was happening or how to stop it; it was starting to overwhelm her. There was Kamryn, wearing a baby blue tank top and black shorts with her hair tied up loosely in a ponytail.

"Here, dork," Alex smirked, smacking the top of the plastic disc against the abdomen of the taller girl who stood to her left. A muffled thud sounded and a smirk crossed the taller girl's face as she grabbed the disc from Alex.

"Hi Kamryn," Darcy quietly greeted, catching the other girl's attention. She began to feel shy and she shouldn't have a reason to feel shy around Kamryn, the two were literally joined at the hip the past week. The void that was in her was now starting to disappear and she was glad that it was going away.

"Darcy? Hey, what's up?" Kamryn looked over at the other girl, a smile replacing the earlier smirk. Something in Darcy began to change and all she could feel was a light humming feeling going through her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked, hoping that she would get a definite answer.

"I could ask," Kamryn was ready to complete the now clichéd sentence, but Alex and Ellie immediately intervened.

"Don't! I already said that!" Kamryn jumped in the air from the abrupt exclaim and she took a step away from the two girls, noticing the deathly glares that were pinned towards her. Knowing that completing the sentence anyways would lead her to certain death, Kamryn decided to answer the question.

"Right, I'm here with my family. We have weekly family outings every Saturday and this Saturday and led us to the park," Kamryn explained, seeing the other girl nod in understanding.

"Wait, family? How are _they_ family, no offence?" Darcy queried, pointing between Alex and Ellie who were both looking at each other. Kamryn raised an eyebrow and scratched her head.

"None taken," Alex and Ellie simultaneously answered back. The two girls looked at each other and chuckled.

"Alex is my cousin through our mothers. Ellie, well she's dating my cousin; so we consider her family," Kamryn answered, moving to stand behind Ellie and Alex. She wrapped her arms around Ellie and Alex's shoulders, partially leaning against them.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ellie asked, looking up at the taller girl behind her with her thumb pointed back towards Darcy.

"Yeah, we're in the same class, _remember_?" Kamryn stated, nearly losing her voice at the end. The tone in her voice seemed to take a rather knowing tone which made both Ellie and Alex look back at her with expressions suggesting that she had better tell them what was going on.

"Oh _yeah_," Ellie and Alex said, completely confused about what was taking place.

"All right, so D, what brings you to the park?" Kamryn quickly asked, jumping to another subject before Darcy could say anything.

"Me? My parents suggested that we should go to this family event my parish organized, so we did," Darcy answered.

"I see, so I guess the other girls lost one today," Kamryn chuckled, remembering Darcy's original plans that she had stated the day before.

"What? Oh shoot! That's what I forgot!" Darcy cried out loud, now remembering the reason she felt as if she was forgetting something, she was supposed to be at the mall with her friends. She quickly whipped her hands to her waist, trying to find the cellphone case on her jean waistband, but it wasn't there. She then remembered the no cellphone rule enabled earlier that day. She deeply groaned and slapped the front of her jeans in annoyance.

"Here, call them," Kamryn stated, moving her arm from around Ellie, unclasping her cellphone from its case on her side and tossed it over to Darcy, who caught it with ease. She watched as the other girl frantically began dialling in a number and she knew that it was going to be one interesting phone call.

"Come on, let's go take a seat. This could take a while," Kamryn suggested, leading the two other girls to the picnic table that was near them. As soon as Kamryn took her seat on one side of the table, the other two sat across from her and began to go on a rambling spree.

"What was that?" Ellie asked, pointing towards Darcy who was a few feet away from there, engrossed in the phone call she was making.

"You two know each other?" Alex instantly asked, after Ellie asked.

"How are you two in the same class?" Ellie then queried.

"You're back at Degrassi?" Alex then asked.

"Does she know?" Kamryn shook her head, unable to keep up with the flurry of questions that was being sent her way. She rubbed her forehead and opened her mouth to answer.

"Know what?" Kamryn froze when she heard Darcy's voice directly behind her. She looked at the two girls across from her who had uneasy smiles across their faces.

"Uh… did you know that Kamryn wanted to you hang out with us?" Ellie nearly lost her voice, almost losing the question she had made up. She saw the questioning look on Darcy's face, looking to be unable to comprehend that question.

"Yeah, Kamryn saw you a-and wanted to see if you were busy and t-that you might have time to meet the family," Alex added, completely unsure of what she had said. She nervously ran her hand through her hair and looked over at Kamryn who appeared to be petrified in place. She kicked the other girl under the table and that caused her to turn and face Darcy.

"Y-yeah, I saw you this morning a-and I was going to come by, but you headed off somewhere. I-I guess it was a lucky shot that the Frisbee came by and I came by," Kamryn stammered, not knowing where the whole conversation would turn. She could feel her body flush into a state of nervousness when she waited for Darcy's reply.

"You really want me to meet your family?" Darcy asked incredulously. She saw Kamryn slowly nod before standing up.

"Y-yeah, come on. If we don't go now, _my_ family will come here and you _will_ meet them," Kamryn continued on, feeling her body temperature continue to spike.

"Wait, but my family will wonder where I am. I don't have a cellphone to call them," Darcy explained, looking up at the taller girl.

"Oh, well if they look down the field, they'll see us. We're in plain view from here, and if you still feel weird about leaving, I'll write a note," Kamryn suggested, quickly turning around and sending a nervous look towards Ellie and Alex who both looked uneasy as well. She looked around and found a pen and a piece of paper aimlessly lying on the end of the table, so she took the pen and scribbled a note indicating where Darcy would be at and where to find them as well as a phone number with her and Darcy's signatures at the end.

"This is your table, right?" Kamryn asked, looking over at Darcy who nodded. She placed the pen on the note and motioned for them to all leave.

"Okay, let's move out before the rest of your family comes after us," Alex stated, jumping on Kamryn's back. The taller girl grunted, but managed to keep the other girl from falling off of her.

"All right, we'll meet you two back at site, we should head back there now before getting a barrage of Parkers looking for us," Kamryn explained, turning towards the two other girls now behind them.

"Okay, just don't drop her," Ellie said, watching as Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Kamryn.

"What is this?! You're worried about her and not me? What if I fall, I'll get hurt first," Kamryn retorted, earning a smile from the red-haired girl.

"Aww, is Kammie jealous?" Alex asked, voice dripping in sarcasm. She saw Kamryn smirk and she knew she was in for it.

"Me, I'm not jealous. You can jealous this though," Kamryn began to run down the clear field at full speed with Alex holding on for dear life.

Darcy and Ellie began to make their way towards the Parker site, walking instead of following Kamryn's crazed sprint. The two walked side by side, both falling into a silence.

"So, how do you and Kamryn know each other?" Ellie finally asked, wanting to know how Darcy and Kamryn had come to know each other.

"Me and Kamryn, like she said, we're in the same graduating class. She just came in for the second semester, though. How do you and Kamryn know each other?" Darcy explained, ending with a question directed towards the other girl beside her. She looked up at her expectantly, wondering how a girl who had graduated a couple years before her could know Kamryn. Then again, Kamryn had explained that Ellie and Alex were dating and she and Alex were cousins, so that made some sense.

"We dated a couple years back, Kamryn's my ex," Ellie bluntly answered, noticing Darcy's sudden halt in her walk. She looked over towards the other girl and saw her shocked.

"W-wait, she's your ex?" Darcy asked, looking over at Ellie who simply nodded.

"We broke up because there was underlying issues and concerns. She only saw me as a friend, and we stayed friends every since," Ellie explained, trying to gauge the other girl's reaction.

"She's gay?" Darcy blinked, unable to believe that revelation. She only saw the redhead nod.

"Bisexual, she had boyfriends, and I'm probably making things worse. You should talk to her yourself," Ellie stated, realizing that Darcy had no idea about Kamryn's life. She began to walk again and this time Darcy caught up beside her, still silent.

"You're not homophobic, right?" Ellie turned towards Darcy, reluctant in her question.

"No, I believe everyone has the right to love another person be it the same gender. When it comes to marriage, that's a different story," Darcy answered, looking back at Ellie; sincerity dwelling in her eyes.

"Come on you two, we're going to start football!" The two girls looked over at the sound of the voice and saw Alex waving towards them, trying to coax them to hurry. Now, Alex was standing on the ground instead of being held in the air on Kamryn's back. Ellie and Darcy smiled and walked faster to the site where Kamryn's family was staying at.

As soon as the two girls arrived at the site, Kamryn led Darcy to the main table where most of her family was sitting. She began to point to every person around the table, explaining who was who.

"Let's begin with my parents. Over there in the forbidden Hawaiian shirt is my dad." Darcy looked over at the rather tall man standing at the end of the table who had short dark brown greying hair, a Hawaiian shirt, beige coloured shorts and black Velcro sandals. She waved at him as he said hi to her.

"The woman beside him with the navy blue shirt is my mom." Darcy turned her attention to the woman sitting beside the man who had long brown hair, a navy blue fitting shirt, white shorts and blue flip flops.

"Okay, beside her with the white shirt is my older sister, Krista." Darcy moved her gaze to the next person around the table. This person looked to be in her mid-twenties with a lighter brunette hair colour that matched Darcy's with blonde streaks, and was wearing a white fitted shirt, green shorts and a pair of blue running shoes.

"Beside her is my older brother, Brandon." Darcy looked at the guy beside Krista and found him with the same short hair like their father, but there were no grey spots. He was wearing a dark grey muscle shirt, black shorts and a pair of black running shoes.

"This is going to take ages. Beside him is my younger brother, Blake." Darcy looked over towards the younger guy sitting beside Brandon and saw his hair was a bit longer than Brandon's, but the same colour. He was wearing a white muscle shirt like his brother, blue camouflage shorts and a pair of grey running shoes.

"Last, but definitely not least, or she would smack me, is my baby sister, Kayleigh." Darcy then turned her attention to the girl sitting at the end of the table, looking to be around her age. She was wearing an orange tank top, green camouflage shorts and a pair of black running shoes.

"Family, this is Darcy Edwards, my classmate at Degrassi," Kamryn explained, hearing the exchange of greetings between Darcy and her family. She soon felt a smack across the back of her head and looked back to see Alex raising an eyebrow towards her.

"What about me? I'm family too," Alex said, feigning annoyance.

"You two have gone to school together, so it's evident she'd know you," Kamryn replied back, dodging another smack towards the head.

"Okay, you two, break it up. I thought we were going to play football not slaps," Ellie intervened, walking in between the two.

"Yes we are. If Darcy and Ellie are playing, we claim Alex and Kamryn!" Brandon called out, quickly getting to his feet and picking up a small pylon from the side. He ran over to his younger sister and slung her over his shoulder, running off to one end of the field.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down!" Kamryn cried out, pounding her fists against her brother's back.

"Wait, you're claiming me? I want to be on Ellie's team!" Alex exclaimed, only to find herself in the same situation as Kamryn. Blake had a pylon in one hand and had run over to his cousin, slinging her over his shoulder as he ran over to his other brother and sister.

"Hey! Put me down!" Alex shouted as she began beating against Blake's back.

The rest of the girls and the two parents looked at each other before laughing. Krista and Kayleigh stood up and each took a small pylon in their hand, while Krista retrieved the football, before motioning Ellie and Darcy to follow them.

"Come on, let's go before Alex and Kamryn try to run back to our side of the field," Krista chuckled, heading down the field a few feet away from the table with Ellie by her side.

"Play with us, it's an even four on four," Kayleigh smiled, seeing the doubting look on Darcy's face. She shook her head and grabbed the other girl's hand, nearly dragging her to where Krista and Ellie were standing.

"Ladies kick first!" Ellie cried out, when she saw the other team finally settling down. Unfortunately, her statement riled Kamryn and Alex up, both of which ended up shouting back.

"Hey! We're ladies too!" Kamryn cried out, looking at the other team, ready to play. She watched as Ellie kick the ball towards them and she immediately called for the ball, running towards it.

"Go Kam, go!" Blake called out, running past her sister to make sure no one stood in her way of their first touchdown.

"Darcy, go get her. We'll make sure the rest of these goobers don't get in your way," Ellie stated, watching the other girl nod, before running off towards Alex's direction. Krista took off towards Brandon's direction and Kayleigh took off towards Blake's, leaving Darcy alone to take on Kamryn by herself.

"_This is going to be one ugly showdown_," Darcy thought, realizing how much of a height advantage Kamryn had over her. She watched as the taller girl began to rush towards her with no intent of stopping. She attempted to get in the way, and jumped on the other girl's back, but Kamryn kept running.

"No!" The whole female team cried out, running after Kamryn who was now a few feet from succeeding in her goal. Suddenly, Ellie and Kayleigh appeared out of nowhere, jumping on top of Kamryn as well, trying to stop her, but it didn't do any good. The taller girl was still hobbling towards the goal post.

"You are not making that!" Krista called out, grabbing her sister's right leg, trying to keep her from moving.

"Team, a little help here would be nice!" Kamryn cried out, still staggering to get to the pylon zone. Alex appeared and Kamryn tossed the ball towards her, allowing their team to win the first round. When Alex had succeeded, Kamryn collapsed onto the ground with everyone latched onto her, now sitting on top of her. Soon, a large pile up ensued, leaving Kamryn underneath the whole human pile.

"Yay team, but now get off of me!" Kamryn cried out, only to be drowned out by the amount of laughter that was starting to take suit above her. She looked up and found everyone, from her siblings to Alex, Ellie and Darcy, laughing and genuinely smiling. She then saw her parents approaching them with cameras in hand, both snapping pictures of the memorable event.

"Okay, come on, let's get on with the game," Krista chuckled, pulling herself out from the pile up. Slowly, one by one, everyone pulled away from Kamryn, returning to their original places on the field.

**-ICWYWS-**

An hour had gone by till the football game made it to its tie breaking round. It was a best out of five match and both teams had two rounds under their belts, this being the final game. Both teams were excited and determined to win the game, and the gender diverse team had the kick towards the other team. Krista immediately caught the ball and began to run down the field in a mad dash. Every girl on her team took for their man, with the exception of Ellie and Darcy who took for their girl. Brandon had blocked her way, but Krista passed the ball to Ellie who was wide open after spinning around Alex. Ellie was about to be stopped by Blake when she passed the ball to Kayleigh who continued to run down the field. Unfortunately, for her, Kamryn suddenly appeared and she was forced to pass the ball to Darcy who was also wide open since Kamryn took after her sister. Now, Darcy was on the way to success, seeing the goal pylons coming closer.

"Keep going Darcy!" Ellie called out, watching her team mate reach success.

"Not today!" Kamryn shouted behind Darcy, running ever faster behind her. She was gaining ground after the other girl and she was going to make it.

"Keep running, don't look back!" Unfortunately, Darcy did look back and yelped when she saw Kamryn right behind her, ready to take her down. She went into another sprinting mode and attempted to go as fast as she possibly could without tripping or getting caught.

"You're mine, Edwards," Kamryn stated, nearly a couple feet away from the other girl. Darcy saw the goal in plain view and dove for it, but she found herself flying longer than needed. She looked down and found Kamryn's arms around her waist, holding her and they were both flying in midair. She looked up at Kamryn who was wearing a smile and it made her shyly smile in return. A few seconds had passed until she felt herself skid across the grass with Kamryn's arms still around her. The fall wasn't light, but it wasn't brain shaking either. Darcy shut her eyes, waiting for both of them to stop moving and as soon as she was sure they stopped sliding across the grass, she opened her eyes and tried to get up. However, getting up wasn't an option.

Darcy looked down and found Kamryn's arms still wrapped around her. Only this time, her fingers began to brush against the bare skin that was peeking from beneath her shirt. The slight touch from Kamryn's fingers sent fire through Darcy's body and it was one feeling she wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

"Oh my goodness, are you two okay?" Darcy slowly felt Kamryn's arms snaking away from around her. She slowly sat up and looked down to figure out where the ball was. She looked around and found the football far away from her and Kamryn, lying past the pylon zone, but nowhere near them.

"Super, my tank top will have a massive grass stain," Kamryn groaned, slowly sitting up, rubbing her back where the grass had slid against. She looked down and indeed saw a large grass stain that took up the whole length of her tank top.

"Don't worry, you can buy another one. That was some serious air you two had. Both of you flew three feet in the air for five seconds, now that was insane!" Blake stated, using his hands to make his exclamatory statement as big as it sounded. Everyone laughed, but Darcy who looked down and saddened.

"Darcy, what's wrong?" Krista asked, looking at the sitting girl on the ground that had her head bowed down.

"I dropped the ball," Darcy quietly replied back.

"What? You won the game for us," Kayleigh stated, watching the other girl look up.

"Wait, you won?" Kamryn asked with an incredulous look across her face.

"Yeah, while she had the ball in her hand, she touch the grass past the pylon zone and she only dropped it when you jumped on her," Brandon answered, seeing the annoyed look on his sister's face. He knew how much of a sore loser Kamryn could be and he could see that this was going to be one of those games.

"What a pain, I went all dramatic to lose," Kamryn sighed, pushing herself up onto her feet, extending a hand towards Darcy to help her up.

"The theatrics were still nice," Blake chuckled, hearing an exasperated sigh from his sister.

"Come on, I need a drink. Break time!" Kamryn called out, motioning for everyone to head back to the picnic table.

**-ICWYWS-**

A few hours had passed by once again, the sky was overtaken with the moon and stars and Darcy's family had moved their picnic site over to the Parkers; both families beginning to intermingle with one another. Everyone had all clustered to their own groups. The adults were seated at one end of the picnic table with Brandon and Krista, all of which were conversing amongst themselves. Blake, Kayleigh and Claire were seated under a tree, and all of them were conversing as well. Ellie and Alex, the two were huddled under a tree, wrapped in a blanket, watching the stars. This left Darcy and Kamryn alone together, aimlessly wandering the park.

Now, Darcy felt lighter, she lost the feeling of emptiness and her smiles and laughter were truly genuine and not forced or empty. The day presented itself with surprises, all which opened Darcy's eyes, but she was glad that she still had time to hang out with Kamryn. As they walked together in silence, Darcy couldn't help but steal a few glances from the other of who gave her a happiness she couldn't understand.

"Darcy, about yesterday, I'm sorry about what I said," Kamryn blurted out, stopping her walk to face the other girl. She looked nervous, but she didn't look as uneasy as earlier that afternoon. Darcy looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"You're apologizing?" Darcy asked, not believing that Kamryn was the _one_ to apologize and not her.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful about how much you and I spend together, it's just… it came out. You can't say otherwise that we spend a lot of time together," Kamryn explained, watching the other girl nod in reply.

"I didn't think you'd be the one apologizing," Darcy said, looking up at Kamryn who in turn was giving her a questioning look. "I mean, I'm the one who ended up throwing out that tone. I'm sorry about reacting that way."

"Hey now, I guess we were both at fault in one way or another. I had to apologize because after what I said, I couldn't help but continuously play that moment over and over. I thought I ended up breaking our friendship," Kamryn nervously laughed, looking down at the ground.

"That little thing break us up? Are you kidding me? Come on, after how much we've spent time together, I wouldn't think that something that small would break us up," Darcy smiled, seeing the other girl finally smile.

"Good point, one week of spending time together should stand up to that kind of trouble."

"It should, we're strong enough. Although…" Darcy trailed off, walking towards a tree.

"Although what?" Kamryn followed the other girl who had taken a seat beside a tree. She sat across from her and saw an uneasy look across her face.

"What are we? Are we acquaintances? Are we friends? Best friends?" Darcy asked, wanting to know where she stood with Kamryn.

"We're past acquaintances sweetheart, we're on the borderline of friends and best friends after this week," Kamryn chuckled, seeing Darcy smile once again.

"I'm glad, that was always in the back of my mind, along with other things," Darcy trailed off once again, looking down away from Kamryn. The other girl raised and eyebrow and tried to look at Darcy.

"Other things, like?" Kamryn raised her right hand and slowly lifted Darcy's chin to look at her. She saw the nervous look appear once again and it made her shake her head.

"You really went out with Ellie Nash?" Darcy whispered, almost inaudible to the other girl's ears. She quickly looked away and instantly heard laughter. She peered towards the other girl and saw her laughing.

"Ellie told you, huh?" Kamryn saw the other girl nod in reply. "Yeah, we dated a couple years back. She was my first girlfriend, and all was going well, but there were a few road bumps. There were some commitment issues because I had other things to deal with and so did she. We then established that we could only be friends and friends we stayed. I didn't believe that my cousin would end up getting together with her."

"Wasn't Alex with Paige, though?" Darcy queried, making it sound as if Kamryn knew about Alex's love life.

"The two were of opposite worlds and they couldn't pull things together. There were some things they could never agree on and Alex, being the more than the humble one, felt as if she was way too inferior to Paige. However, when Alex and Ellie had first met, they instantly clicked from what I saw. When I broke up with Ellie, it wasn't long till I saw those two together. I wasn't surprised, but I was still hurt. Still, it worked out and I'm glad for them. Anyways, I think I'm rambling on, so your turn," Kamryn explained, knowing she had said enough to last a lifetime.

"Wow, you are…"

"Bisexual, and preferred to be unlabelled. I love who I love, so are you cool with that?" Kamryn asked, watching a slow but positive nod from the other girl.

"I'm cool with it. Though, I'm actually not cool with how chilly it became," Darcy sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. The night had brought on cooler temperatures that she had expected and being in only a shirt and jeans without a sweater wasn't good for her. She blatantly shivered when a cool breeze passed by her.

"You need this more than I do," Kamryn whispered more to herself than to Darcy. She pulled off her black hoodie and handed it towards Darcy. The other girl initially refused, but eventually gave in to the cold. She pulled the sweater on and was comfortable in it, albeit being a couple sizes larger than needed considering Kamryn was taller than her. She began to dwell on the sweet scent of vanilla that lingered on the sweater and it put her at ease even more. She jumped when she felt something brush against her forehead, but she relaxed when she realized that it was simply Kamryn brushing away a few stray strands of hair. Silence had taken the night and Darcy had no idea what to say, much less have anything to say. Though, when she saw the look on Kamryn's face, she knew that she didn't have to say anything.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Kamryn whispered, suddenly entranced when she truly looked at Darcy's face under the moonlight. She could see a blush forming across Darcy's face and found it adorable.

"Thank you," Darcy quietly replied, feeling Kamryn's fingers begin to slowly trace down her face. She couldn't help but focus on the soothing warmth that was emanating from the touch. She watched as Kamryn began to lean closer towards her and she knew what the other girl's intent was; she couldn't find herself to stop her. Kamryn was coming ever closer towards her and she couldn't move or say anything. She could feel Kamryn's fingers travel back under her chin, this time pulling her closer.

Without a second thought, Darcy slowly began to lean towards the other girl. She could feel the other girl's breath against her lips, that's when she knew they were really close. Before she knew it, she found herself pressing her lips against Kamryn's; no hesitation was in her, only excitement.

**-ICWYWS-**

**Author's Note**: I forgot to say that there was implied Elex (Ellie and Alex). My original thought was Paige and Alex, but I found a nice picture of Alex and Ellie playing cards, so I couldn't help myself. Besides, I couldn't find much Elex fics out there, so I had to throw them in here, be it implied or mentioned.

Anyways, what could this kiss entail for these two friends, borderline best friends? Will Darcy accept the kiss and stay with Kamryn or will Darcy react negatively towards it? What I will say is that, review and you'll find out soon.


End file.
